1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for lowfrequency electrotherapy, specifically, directed to the use in a humid environment such as while having a bath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One major problem in a conventional device is how to assure the moistureproofing and water-resistance of the power switch and variable resistor that is used as the output controller. Although an oscillator and a battery can be protected from moisture by enclosing them in a moistureproof container, protection of movable parts such as those in a variable resistor and a switch is very difficult.